Ever After
by yumemiru905
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was a peasant girl who lived in the Li kingdom. She never knew her mother 'cause she died when Sakura was only 2. When Sakura turned 9 her father died and now her only family left is her stepmom, stepsisters, and a servant girl. But when
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: Heyy…guys! Check out my new story! It's called 'Ever After'. It's a Cinderella story! But, I might not put in the glass slipper, or about the pumpkin! Sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

_**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was just a peasant girl who lived in the Li Kingdom. She never new her mother that much, because she died when Sakura was only 2. When Sakura just turned 19, her father died, and now her only family left is, her stepmom, stepsisters, and a servant girl. But when the day she first saw the prince face-to-face…Will it be love at first sight? S+S, E+T**_

**Ages: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling-19**

**Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryan (Meiling's boyfriend)-21**

**Ever After**

**Chapter 1- Once Upon A Time**

"Milady, your grandchildren have arrive." Said a young servant girl.

"Ok then, tell them I'll be down in a minute." A beautiful woman said, as she was drinking tea in front of a fireplace. The servant nodded and left without saying anything. Then the lady stood up and looked outside the window seeing three children running around and playing. She sighed, "They've grown so much since the last time I saw them! Oh, I better get downstairs!"

Outside 

All three children were jumping around, happy to see their grandmother again. There was a 6-year old girl, who was looking up at the sky, and a 5-year girl old playing with her brother who was 3-years old.

The oldest one came running to her mother and father when they came out of the carriage saying, "Mother! Father! Do you really have to go? Why can't you stay here with us?"

Mother said, "Don't worry, Miki! We'll be back in no time! It's only for two days!"

"It's sounds like forever to me!"Miki said, who had tears on her eyes.

Then Father picked her up and said,"Miki, don't cry! You'll be here with grandma! Ok? I want you to be good for your grandma, and to take care of your brother and sister, while we're gone. We have to leave soon, but we don't want to leave knowing that your sad, so smile for us!"

"Okay!" Miki said smiling, "Look, its grandma!" Miki ran to her and gave her a big hug.

The beautiful woman who was upstairs a minute ago, said, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Then the 5-year old came and gave her a hug also.

Grandma said, "Ami! Oh you look so beautiful! The last time I saw you, you were just a baby!" The mother came up and kissed her in the cheek, "Hello, Mother! Thank-you so much for watching them!"

Then Father came up, holding the brother and said, "Hello! This little one is…Hiro! Hiro this is your grandmother!"

"Oh let me get a look at you!" Grandma said, taking Hiro from father, "He looks so handsome! We're going to have fun tonight aren't we?"

Then mother said, "We better get going, or else we're going to be late! Bye, Miki! Take care of your bother and sister! Bye Ami! Be good to your grandmother! Bye Hiro! I'll miss you!" Mother kissed and then hugged them and so did father. After they all said their goodbyes they walked up to the carriage and said, "Thanks again, mother! We'll be back soon!"

"Ok then, let's go inside, before you get a cold!" The grandmother said, walking towards the door.

Then Miki said, "Wait! It's tradition. Mum and Dad always wave at the gate!" When Miki saw that her parents waved at them she followed her bother and sister went inside with their grandmother. Once they went in, Ami said, "Wow! You have a big house grandma!" "It's so beautiful!" Miki added.

"Thank you! This house was really my grandmother. Okay now! All of you could sit down over here." Grandmother said, pointing to the couch, "While I get you some food!" After she said that, she left them alone in front on the fireplace. They were sitting in silence until Ami said, "Miki? When are mother and father coming back?"

"Soon Ami. Don't worry! Mother left us here so we could spend time with Grandma." Miki answered.

"Here you go! You must be cold standing outside for a long time! So eat this it'll make you warmer!" Grandmother said, feeding Hiro some soup.

Then Ami said, "Umm…grandmother what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, we could do whatever you want!"

Miki said, "Then can you tell us a story? Mother said you tell the best stories ever!"

"Yea! You can tell us a story! But it has to have a happy ending!" Ami said cheerfully.

"Story!"Hiro said aloud.

Grandmother giggled, picked up Hiro, and said, "Alright then! I think I know the perfect story to tell you!"

"It's based on a true story, that happened not too long ago!"

"Oh really! Tell us about it!" Ami said.

"It's about a peasant girl who had a miserable life!" Their grandmother said.

Then Miki said, "Oh! I think I know this story! But I never knew it was true!"

Grandmother giggled, "It's because you never asked. Well…this story is a little bit different then the others you've heard."

Then Grandmother picked up Hiro and said, "Oh, what's that phrase again? Oh yes! Once upon a time…"

**A/N:** **Soo…how was it? I hope you liked it! I'll try to submit Chapter 2 A.S.A.P. **

**Please read one of my other stories! 'Loving Again' or 'Love Never Dies'. JA NE! **

**ALWAYS,**

**SakuraFan905**


	2. SORRY

**A/N:Heyy guy! I'm sorry but this is not chapter 2...I'll just have to continue this story later...I don't know when though, butI'll will continue!**

**I decided toput this story on hold because I have tokeep working on my other stories that I have so far, like 'Loving Again' and 'Love Never Dies'. That's why I haven't been writing for 'Loving Again' for awhile.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed me and who read all of my other stories!**

**always**

**SakuraFan905**


	3. A Tragic Death

**A/N: Heeyyy! I'm sorry for the really late update! I had a lot of things to do like homework, tests, activities after school, and plus I have my other stories to write. I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible! Anyways….here's chapter 2. Read and Review!**

**_Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was just a peasant girl who lived in the Li Kingdom. She never new her mother that much, because she died when Sakura was only 2. When Sakura just turned 19, her father died, and now her only family left is, her stepmom, stepsisters, and a servant girl. But when the day she first saw the prince face-to-face…Will it be love at first sight? S+S, E+T_**

Ages: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling-19 

**Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryan (Meiling's boyfriend)-21**

Ever After 

**Chapter 3- A Tragic Death**

"Once upon a time…a modern young women named Sakura Kinomoto, was as independent and wise as she is beautiful and kind. S he has light auburn hair and the most gorgeous emerald eyes. Sakura was just-." Grandmother stopped and said, "I'll just start from the very beginning!"

**(A/N: By the way this story is in the 16th century. Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner!)**

"Get dressed child! Your father's going to be here any minute now!" An old lady said, she was a servant for the Kinomoto's.

"Oh, I just can't wait till they come! This is the best birthday gift ever!" A young nine- year old said, ignoring the servant, "Having a stepmom that has two daughters! And Papa told me that they're the same age as me! Aren't I lucky!"

"Yes child! Now put on this lovely dress so you can look really beautiful when they arrive." "Alright."

After Sakura put on her dress, she heard something outside. "Yay! Papa's home!" Sakura cheered, running downstairs to greet her father, Fujitaka.

"Papa, your back!" Sakura ran to her father and gave him a big hug.

"Sakura, you look gorgeous! Just like your mother." Fujitaka said picking up Sakura.

"Pa? When are they coming?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka laughed, "Excited huh? Well, they should be arriving around this afternoon." "Yay!"

"Hehe, now go upstairs and help Maiyume **(A/N: I'm not sure if I spelled this right, but it's pronounced 'My-u-may') **and Chiyo set up their rooms." "Okay Pa!"

Sakura went back upstairs to help Maiyume and Chiyo (their other servants that) clean up the rooms for her stepsisters.

"Oh hello Miss Sakura!" Both Maiyume and Chiyo said at the same time.

"Good Morning!" Sakura said, "And you can just call me Sakura for now on."

"Oh, are you sure? It's not very-" Chiyo was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"I'm positive! And actually I hate when people call me 'miss'." Sakura said, washing the desks in the room. After a few minutes passed, Sakura went to help Maiyume with folding the blankets.

"Maiyume? Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Okay then."

"Well, to be honest, I'm kinda worried that my stepmother and stepsisters won't like me. What if I mess up and they'll end up leaving!" Sakura said in a worried voice.

Maiyume giggled, "Calm down, Sakura! Now, why would anybody not like you? You're the nicest person I ever met! Trust me, you won't do anything wrong just as long as you be yourself!"

"Oh, thank you Maiyume! That made me feel a lot better!" Sakura said, hugging Maiyume. Then Sakura heard her father calling her.

"Pa's calling me, I'll be right back!" Sakura said, going downstairs.

"Yes Pa?" Sakura asked, as soon as she got downstairs.

"Sakura, do me a favor. Can you get some eggs in the-"

"Sure Pa! Don't worry, I know where it is!" Sakura then went outside to get the eggs in the barn. After she got the eggs, she saw carriages riding towards her house.

"Their here! Pa, there here!" Sakura shouted out, filled with excitement.

Fujitaka came out followed by Chiyo and Maiyume.

"Their here already? Well, I wasn't expecting them until noon. Oh well then." Fujitaka said. Sakura dropped the eggs and ran towards her father.

"Are they really here? Is that them, Pa?" Sakura asked.

Fujitaka laughed, "Yes Sakura! Now, wait here while I'll go help them."

While Fujitaka was helping them out, Sakura was jumping up and down excited about her stepsisters and stepmother's arrival.

Chiyo giggled, "Calm down Sakura!" Sakura stopped jumping as she saw two young girls, and a tall beautiful lady walking towards them, with Fujitaka.

Fujitaka then started to introduce each other, "Sakura the is Mina and Yoojin, your stepsisters! And a new baroness! Satsuki! Mina, Yoojin, Satsuki, your stepsister and stepdaughter, Sakura. And of course our wonderful maids, Chiyo and Maiyume."

Satsuki came up to Sakura and said, "Ah! So this is the wonderful Sakura I'm always hearing about! Mina, Yoojin say hi to Sakura."

Mina and Yoojin bowed and greeted Sakura with hellos.

"I know we'll have a marvelous time together!" Satsuki said.

"Oh, me too!" Sakura replied.

"Well then," Fujitaka cut in, "Sakura why don't you show Mina and Yoojin to their rooms. And Chiyo, Maiyume, can you please finish setting up the food."

"Okay Papa!" Sakura said.

Sakura, Mina, and Yoojin 

Sakura had just showed Mina and Yoojin to their rooms.

"Well then, this is your room. I hope you'll like it here!" said, Sakura, but they just ignored her.

Mina, who had long blonde hair, who was a little tall, and had pale skin, was busy unpacking her stuffs.

Yoojin who was a little bit taller than her sister, had long black hair, and had darker skin** (A/N: Forgive me, I'm kinda bad at describing people!)**, was also unpacking.

Then Sakura saw it. Sakura saw the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. Mina was taking it out from one of the bags she had. Sakura couldn't help but stare at it, "Wow! That looks really beautiful!" Sakura was moving her hand towards it. Then suddenly Mina slapped her hand away from it.

"Don't you DARE TOUCH MY STUFFS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION EVER AGAIN! You hear me!" Mina snapped.

"Y-yes." Sakura said, frightened. She then ran straight to her room.

After Dinner 

Sakura was lying down in front of the fireplace, inside her room, until she heard someone knocking at her door.

"Come in!" Sakura said. It was Sakura's father.

"Hello Sakura! You finished your dinner rather early today. Anything the matter?" Fujitaka asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then, well…I have something for you." Fujitaka gave Sakura a small bag. When Sakura opened it, she said, "Oh Pa! 'Utopia'! The book I've always wanted! Thank-you!" Sakura said, hugging her father.

"Your welcome! You know what 'Utopia' means?" Sakura shook her head.

"It means Paradise. It may be a bit thick for a 9-year old…but I thought we could add it to our library?" Fujitaka suggested.

Sakura opened the book and asked, "Will you read some?"

"It's been a very long day." Fujitaka replied.

"And you're a husband now!" Sakura reminded.

"Yes. But a father first and forever. We've been two peas in a pod, you and I, for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to. Come." Fujitaka carried Sakura to her bed and tucked her in.

Then Sakura said, "Did you see the way they ate their supper? It was perfect!"

"Do you like them?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura thought about this afternoon with Mina, she wanted to say something about it, but she didn't want her father feel disappointed, so Sakura just said, "Yes, very much!"

"Good, because I have to go to Avalon in a fortnight." Fujitaka explained.

Sakura sat right back up, "But you just got back!" "I know."

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"Only three weeks."

"Make it one."

"Two then"

"One!"

"Two."

"One."

Fujitaka sighed and laughed, "Alright, one. Come sleep." Fujitaka gave Sakura a kiss. "Sleep tight!"

Next Morning 

Fujitaka came outside ready to leave. When he was outside, he saw everyone all lined up. Fujitaka had a little pain near his arm, but ignored it.

Fujitaka laughed, "I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here! I shall be back in on week."

Satsuki hugged Fujitaka, "Then go the sooner you leave…the sooner we celebrate your return."

"Perhaps, by then, the three of you will know each other better eh?" Fujitaka said, looking at Sakura, Mina, and Yoojin.

Then Fujitaka kneeled down and looked at Sakura. "I'm counting on you to teach the ropes around here. The baroness isn't use to getting her hands dirty." Fujitaka kissed Sakura on the cheek and got up on his horse.

When he was on it, his arms felt as if it was burning, but he ignored it again. Maiyume came up to Fujitaka and gave him his hat, "May you have a safe journey! Master."

"Thank you." And Fujitaka went off riding towards the front gate.

Satsuki, suddenly said, "Come along, ladies, back to your lessons!"

Then Sakura stopped them, "Wait! It's tradition. Pa always waves at the gate."

Satsuki just shrugged and left to go inside.

Sakura didn't care, she ran off to see her father wave from the gate.

Meanwhile, Fujitaka was riding, he suddenly cried out in pain, and fell to the ground from his horse.

Sakura saw the whole thing, she yelled, "PAPA!" She ran as fast as she could towards her father. Both Chiyo and Maiyume gasped and followed Sakura. Satsuki heard Sakura and came out side to see Fujitaka on the floor, far away.

When Sakura finally got to her father, it was almost too late.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

"Fujitaka!" Satsuki came and kneeled down to his side, opposite from Sakura. "Fujitaka."

Fujitaka opened his eyes a little, and looked at Sakura, "I—I love you Sakura." Fujitaka then closed eyes for the last time.

"PAPA!"

"No! Fujitaka! You cannot leave me here! You cannot leave me here!" Satsuki yelled.

"PAPA! Come back, please come back!" Sakura cried.

Satsuki got up, still crying, got away from Fujitaka.

Chiyo and Maiyume tried to help Sakura up, but Sakura didn't want to leave yet, "Leave me! Leave me! Papa, please come back!"

Then Grandma said, "It would be ten years…before another man would enter her life. A man who was still a boy in many, many ways……"

A/N: Wow! I'm finally done with this chapter! Sorry, it took me a LONG time to get this chapter up. I'm really sorry!

Anyways, please review me! 

Always,

**SakuraFan905**


	4. The Hamasaki Family

**A/N:** Hi again! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for a really long time! You guys must really hate me. Anyways……here is the 3rd chapter of Ever After. FINALLY!

_**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was just a peasant girl who lived in the Li Kingdom. She never new her mother that much, because she died when Sakura was only 2. When Sakura just turned 19, her father died, and now her only family left is, her stepmom, stepsisters, and a servant girl. But when the day she first saw the prince face-to-face…Will it be love at first sight? S+S, E+T**_

**Ages: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling-19**

**Syaoran, Eriol, and Ryan (Meiling's boyfriend)-21**

**Ever After**

Chapter 4- The Hamasaki Family 

Fujitaka opened his eyes a little, and looked at Sakura, "I—I love you Sakura." Fujitaka then closed eyes for the last time.

"PAPA!"

"No! Fujitaka! You cannot leave me here! You cannot leave me here!" Satsuki yelled.

"PAPA! Come back, please come back!" Sakura cried.

Satsuki got up, still crying, got away from Fujitaka.

Chiyo and Maiyume tried to help Sakura up, but Sakura didn't want to leave yet, "Leave me! Leave me! Papa, please come back!"

Then Grandma said, "It would be ten years…before another man would enter her life. A man who was still a boy in many, many ways……"

**Ten Years Later**

"I signed a marriage treaty with the King of Avalon…." Hien said, the King of the Li Kingdom. He was walking in a dark corridor in the middle of the night with some men and his wife, Yelen. "That boy will obey me, or there'll be hell to pay!"

"But he doesn't love her, my lord." Yelen said.

"Well, it's not about love!" Hien yelled. "Well perhaps it should be."

Hien turned and faced Yelen and said, "To become King…he must learn how to accept his responsibility."

Yelen continued walking, "A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Hien. He needs sunlight."

"What he needs is a good whipping."

When they reached their sons room, Yelen said, "Really Hien, can't this wait 'till morning?"

Hien entered the room and replied, "If I can't sleep, then neither shall he! Syaoran wake up!"

They all stopped at the foot of his bed, and saw that Syaoran was not there at all. Yelen gasped, "Oh no, not again!" They saw a rope on the edge of the window. Syaoran has ran away from home again.

Hien's blood was boiling. This was the third time Syaoran has snuck out. "Call out the guards! Bring him back!"

Meanwhile at Sakura's house, everyone was still sleeping. A lot of things had happened since her father died. She has become a Hamasaki instead of a Kinomoto. She was forced to become a servant in her own house. Sakura was now 19 and was as beautiful as ever. Her only friends are Maiyume, Tomoyo, a new servant who replaced Chiyo because Satsuki sold her for fifteen pieces of gold coins.

Sakura was sleeping on the floor of the cellar. When a few minutes passed, Sakura started to wake up. She fell asleep holding the 'Utopia' book her father gave her. Sakura reads it every night before going to sleep. It was the only thing her father gave her before he died. Sakura slowly sat up hearing roosters from the barn making loud noises.

Sakura went outside, doing her first chore, picking apples from the back garden. Then all of a sudden, she heard a man yelling from the barn.

"Come on you stupid beast!" The man said while pulling on a harness of a horse from the barn.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura said, running towards the man who was now on the horse. Sakura dropped all the apples, but one and threw that apple at the mans face.

"Oww!" The man fell off the horse, but as soon as he stood up, Sakura began to throw some more apples at him.

"Thief! This will teach you to steal my father's horse!" Sakura yelled at him. The man was covered by a cloak to protect him from the apples.

"Please! Mine slipped his shoe. I have no choice!" The man begged.

"And our choice is what? To let you?" Sakura asked, while hitting him with some more apples. "Wait! Ow!"

"I was just borrowing it." The man explained.

"Leave or I'll wake everyone!" Sakura threatened him. The man took off the cloak; he had the most beautiful ambered eyes, messy chestnut hair and was almost the same height as Sakura. And in a instant Sakura fell down on her knees and bowed. It was Prince Syaoran.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I did not see you." Sakura pleaded. Syaoran looked down at his clothes that were covered with dirt.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise."

Sakura looked up at him, "And for that I know I must die."

Syaoran walked towards the horse and said, "Uh…then, speak of this to no one and uh…. and I shall be lenient." He got back up on the horse, ready to go.

But Sakura interrupted and said, "We do have other horses, Highness. Younger, if that is your wish."

"I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage." Syaoran held out a bag and poured out lots of gold coins. "For your silence." Then Syaoran left.

Sakura couldn't believe it. The Prince had just given her a bag of gold coins. A few minutes later Sakura finished her chore and went back inside to find everyone awake. Satsuki, Mina, and Yoojin were at the table eating breakfast.

"I said I wanted four-minute eggs, not four one-minute eggs. And where in God's name is our bread!" Mina screeched, pushing the eggs aside.

Maiyume came to get the eggs and answered, "The bread is just coming out of the oven, my lady."

Satsuki sighed, "Mina, precious, what did I say about tone?"

Yoojin cut in and answered for her sister, "A lady of breeding ought to never raise her voice any louder than the gentle hum of a whispering wind." Mina shook her head in frustration.

"Yoojin, dear, do not speak unless you can improve the silence." Satsuki said in a harsh tone.

"I was not shrill. I was resonant." Mina explained, "A courtier knows the difference!"

Satsuki looked at Mina, "I very much doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the royal court."

"I'm not going to the royal court am I, mother? No one is, except some Chinese pig they have the nerve to call a princess." Mina asked.

"Darling, nothing if final until your dead. Even then, I'm sure God negotiates." Satsuki answered. She was cracking an egg, until she saw something missing, "Why is there no salt on this table? Sakura!"

Sakura had just entered the kitchen from the back door, saying "Coming!" She put down the apples on a bowl. Tomoyo looked at her, "Ooh, she's in one of her good moods!" Tomoyo is the same age as Sakura and also her best friend. She has long beautiful amethyst hair, and sparkling violet eyes.

"Yes, Tomoyo, I am!" Sakura agreed. She placed the coins on the table, so Tomoyo, Maiyume could see it. "And I know it's going to be a beautiful day!"

Both Tomoyo and Maiyume gasped.

"Look at all those coins!" Maiyume exclaimed, "Child, where did you get this?"

"From an angel. And I know just what to do with them." Sakura answered.

Maiyume gasped, "Chiyo?"

Sakura nodded, "If the baroness can sell your sister to pay her taxes…then these can certainly bring her back home. The court will have to let them go."

Tomoyo then remembered, "But the king has sold her to the Xi Kingdom."

Sakura took out the bread from the oven and looked at the both of them, "This is our home and I will not see it fall apart."

Then they heard Satsuki yell out, "We are waiting!"

Maiyume said, "Oh, take heed, Sakura or these coins are as good as hers." Sakura nodded.

She ran into the dining room, with the salt and bread. "Good morning, Madame, Mina, Yoojin."

"Hello!" Yoojin greeted.

Sakura put down the salt and bread on the table, "I trust you slept well."

Satsuki then looked suspicious, "What kept you?"

"Uh…I-I fell off the ladder in the orchard. I'm better now." Sakura said. She hates lying to them, like that.

Mina looked at Sakura, "Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere."

Satsuki cut in and said, "Some people read…because they cannot think for themselves."

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, cinder-soot, if you insist on smelling like one?" Mina suggested.

"Ooh…that was harsh, Mina." Satsuki replied. "Sakura, come here, child." She stared at Sakura, for a couple of minutes, before saying, "Your appearance does reflect a certain crudeness, my dear, what can I do to make you at least try."

"I do try, stepmother." Sakura said, "I do wish to please you. Sometimes, I sit on my own and try to think of what else I could do, how I should act—"

"Ooh, calm down, child. Relax." Satsuki said, interrupting her.

Sakura just shook her head and left before saying, "Perhaps if we brought back Chiyo…I would not offend you so."

"It is you manner that offends me, Sakura. Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?" Satsuki said raising her voice.

"No, my lady." Sakura answered.

"Very well. You shall have no more talk of servants coming back, understood?"

"Yes, my lady. "Sakura nodded, and then left.

Satsuki sighed, "After all that I do, after all I have done, and it's never enough."

**A/N: Well, I think that it for chapter 4. Sorry if it took so long for me to update. And I know this chapter is short, but at least it's a chapter. I'll try next time to update faster. Pls. Review me! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**YumeMiru905**


	5. Nadeshiko Soung Kinomoto

**A/N: Heyy! So sorry for the lastest update ever. I just had tons of things to do. Well here's chapter 5 of Ever After.**

_**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto was just a peasant girl who lived in the Li Kingdom. She never knew her mother that much, because she died only when Sakura was only 2. When Sakura just turned 19, her father died, and now her only family left is her stepmom, stepsisters, and a servant girl. But when the day she first saw the prince face-to-face…Will it be love at first sight? **_

**Ever After**

**Chapter 5 – Nadeshiko Soung Kinomoto **

**Recap**

"It is you manner that offends me, Sakura. Throughout these hard times, I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?" Satsuki said raising her voice.

"No, my lady." Sakura answered.

"Very well. You shall have no more talk of servants coming back, understood?"

"Yes, my lady. "Sakura nodded, and then left.

Satsuki sighed, "After all that I do, after all I have done, and it's never enough."

**Middle of the Forest**

Prince Syaoran was riding as fast as he can to get away from the royal guards. 'Father, why can't you understand?' Syaoran thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden he saw a group a thieves robbing a young man's carriage.

"Oh, no, there's nothing there!" the man yelled, "Oh, I beg you please leave us alone! It's just pots and pans! Please!"

"Out of the way!" One of the thieves pushed the man and took a long canister that held something precious to the young man.

The man begged, "Anything but that! No!"

Then suddenly one of the thieves saw the royal guards not so far from where they were. "Let's go!" the thief ordered.

Syaoran, watching all of this, looked back and saw the guards catching up with him. "God, I don't believe this! Come on." And he rode towards the carriage.

The young man ran towards the prince shouting, "The painting! Oh, please, sir. The painting! That man there, he's getting away."

Syaoran replied, "The guards will assist you. I cannot."

Syaoran was about to leave when the man said, "Please, sir! It is…..my life."

The prince sighed angrily. He looked at the guards coming his way and at the thief running away with the painting. Then he pushed on the reigns of his horse, riding as fast as he can to catch up with the thief. He was galloping through the branches of the trees, trying to doge them. Syaoran was right behind him when the man hit him in the face with the canister and kept riding.

"Ugly peasant bastard!" Syaoran yelled and rode to keep up with him.

When Syaoran was right next to the thief, he jumped on to the other man's horse. "Give it to me!" Syaoran ordered, fighting with the thief. The man pulled on the reigns hard causing the horse to leap up, dropping him and the prince. The man got up fast and started running towards a cliff with Syaoran following after him.

"Got you! Give it to me!" Syaoran pushed the guy, making them both drop in to a river. By the time Syaoran got up from the water, the thief disappeared. But Syaoran had the painting.

**Marketplace **

"No, too small." Satsuki said, trying to find a brooch for Mina, "It needs to draw some attention."

The merchant replied, "I fear baroness, anything larger might make her fall over."

"Perhaps your right. I shall just have to look elsewhere." They were about to leave when the man said, "No, no. I have just the thing, miss!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was back at the house with her childhood friend, Ryo Takahashi.

"Have you lost your marbles?" Ryo asked, "Do you know the punishment is for servants who dress above their station? FIVE days in the stocks."

Sakura was getting ready to go to the courts to get back her friend, Chiyo. "You'd do the same for me. Admit it."

"Me? Pretend to be a courtier? Prancing around like some nobleman? Why I've never ever even been to court. And neither have you!" Ryo stated.

Sakura replied, "Then I won't be recognized. Now hand me that gown, so I can be on my way."

Ryo sighed and obeyed, "They'll never buy it. You are too sweet."

Sakura went behind the dresser and said, "They'll never buy a servant with twenty gold fens, either. I am Chiyo's only hope."

"And the baroness? What'd you tell her?" Ryo asked.

"I am picking wildflowers. Ryo, you don't see her coming, do you?"

Ryo answered, "No, probably still looking for a brooch to buy."

"Unbelievable! She ignores the manor, blames us for her debt, and still pretends to have money to burn." Sakura said, frustrated. She'd just finished getting dressed and said, "Don't you dare laugh. I'm coming out."

Ryo was awestruck. Sakura was gorgeous. She was wearing a white and gold gown with long flowy sleeves that had puffs on the shoulders and on the elbows. Her hair was down a little beneath the shoulders.

Sakura couldn't tell whether Ryo was speechless because she looked good or because she looked the exact opposite.

"The shoes aren't too big?" Sakura asked.

Ryo snapped out of his trance and replied, "Nobody will be looking at your feet."

"Yards of fabric, and I still feel naked." Sakura said as she was looking down at her gown.

Ryo walked up to her and said, "If you are going to be a noblewoman, you must play the part." He put one finger under her chin, lifting her face up. "You look down to no one."

Sakura smiled and replied, "I'm just a servant with a nice dress."

"Come, we have to do something with that hair." Ryo said.

**Forest**

Prince Syaoran just arrived back at the carriage where the young man was. Syaoran was escorted by two royal guards.

The man saw him holding the canister, "Oh, thank you!"

One of the royal guards who was waiting with the young man said to the prince, "Syaoran, you promised!"

"I know Jin. I lied. I thought I'd see the world before I gave up my life to God and country." Syaoran answered, getting off the horse, handing the canister to the man.

"Then why on earth did you stop?" the young man asked.

Syaoran replied, "I suppose it's because I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades. Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death."

"A woman always is, sire." The man opened the canister and unrolled the painting. It was a painting of a Chinese girl in a blue silk kimono looking up at the moon from a bridge.

Syaoran looked at it and said, "She laughs at me as if she knows something I do not."

The young man replied, "The lady had many secrets. I merely painted one of them." He rolled up the painting and placed it back in the canister.

Jin got up in his horse and said to Syaoran, "Eriol Hiiragizawa has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence."

Syaoran looked back at Eriol, shocked at what was just said, "Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol nodded, "Yes, I believe that is my name."

Syaoran amazed, grabbed him on the shoulders and said, "Why, here I am on my way to Shanghai and I find my salvation on the highway. You are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward. Perhaps you can talk him into the 16th century."

"Captain Jin, do translate." Eriol replied.

Jin answered, "Uh, Prince Syaoran suffers from an arranged marriage….among other things."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows and then said, "Come, let's return the horse I borrowed, and then I shall escort you to the palace."

When they arrived at the Hamasaki residence, Syaoran rang the doorbell.

"Oh! Your Highness." The Baroness answered and bowed, "What a lovely surprise. To what do we owe this great honor?"

Syaoran replied, "Uh, I'm returning your horse, baroness." And he motioned the guard to bring forward the horse.

Satsuki rose and asked, "Oh, was it missing?"

"Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning. I'm afraid I might have scared one of your servants. A young lady with, uh…quite a good arm, actually." Syaoran answered.

Satsuki realized it was Sakura and quickly made up an excuse, "She is mute, my lord."

"Really? Hmm. She spoke quite forcefully."

"Well it comes and goes. But as always, Your Highness is welcome to anything he wishes. Anything at all." Satsuki said with a smile. Then all of a sudden Mina and Yoojin came rushing out of the house to greet the prince. With, for some reason, Yoojin carrying a feather in her hand.

"Oh ladies. Here you are." Satsuki said. They both bowed. "Your Highness."

Satsuki introduced them, "Your Highness, may I present Mina Wo Yin of the Hamasaki Family?" Mina bowed, keeping her eyes at the Prince.

"And Yoojin."

"You may indeed. Ladies, forgive me, but you seem to have blossomed overnight." Syaoran said, looking at the both of them.

"We are so looking forward to celebrating the engagement to your own Chinese rose." Satsuki responded.

Syaoran replied, "Yes, well, there have been several new developments with regards to China." Syaoran glanced over to Mina and commented, "I must say, Mina, that brooch is…stunning."

Mina placed her hand on the brooch and said, "This old thing? You are too kind."

Yoojin tried to be notice by putting the feather behind her ear. The prince didn't take any notice, but Jin Hun did, by smirking.

Satsuki, getting back on the subject, said, "These developments…I trust are for the best?"

Syaoran sighed, "Let us hope so. Good day, ladies."

**Outside the Palace**

Sakura was running as fast as she can, worried that the carriage, Chiyo was in, left already. She started to walk slowly when she saw the royal guards.

"Make way for the lady." One of the guards ordered.

Sakura passed them and stopped. She looked around at all pf the people who were courtiers. Nervously, she continued walking. She was passing a bridge when she saw down below a group of servants, one of them being Chiyo, being pushed inside a barred cage. They were getting ready to leave.

Sakura held onto the edge of the bridge, taking deep breathes. "Lord, please give me strength." And then ran down to the carriage.

"Come on! Move it." The cargo master yelled. They were moving, but then Sakura stopped in front of the horse, blocking their way.

"I wish to address the issue of this lady." Sakura said pointing to Chiyo. "She is my servant, and I'm here to pay the debt against her."

The cargo master replied, "You're too late. She's bought and paid for."

Sakura held up her bag of coins. "I can pay you 20 gold fens."

"Madame, you can have me for 20 gold fens. Now drive on!" The man said.

Sakura held on the horses' reigns and said with more force, "I demand you release her at once… or I shall take this matter to the king."

"The king's the one who sold her. She's now the property of Xi." The man replied.

Sakura got even more angry and yelled, "She's not property at all, you ill-mannered tub of guts! Do you think it right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release her at once."

The man was losing his patience and shouted, "Get out of my way!"

"You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?"

Sakura at once recognized the voice, turned around, and bowed.

The cargo master, surprised at the prince's arrival said, "Your Highness. Uh, uh. Forgive me, sire. I meant no disrespect. Uh, it's just, uh…I'm following orders here. I'm to take these criminals and thieves to the coast."

Sakura said, "A servant is not a thief, Your Highness, and those who are, cannot help themselves."

Syaoran stared at Sakura, "Really? Well, then, by all means…enlightens us."

Sakura continued, "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them…what else to be concluded, sire…but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

There was now a crowd who were listening to Sakura's speech, one of them being Eriol.

Syaoran thought about what she just said and replied, "Well, there you have it. Release her."

"But sire-"

"I said…release her." Syaoran interrupted.

"Yes, sire." The cargo master got down from the carriage, took out the keys, and unlocked the cage. Sakura ran to Chiyo.

"I thought I was looking at your mother." Chiyo said, so grateful to Sakura.

Sakura smiled, cheerfully and whispered, "Meet me at the bridge." Then Sakura raised her voice, "Prepare the horses. We leave at once."

When Chiyo left, Sakura walked towards the prince. Then Eriol glanced over to her shoes and smiled. "I thank you, Your Highness." Then Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran got off his horse and started to follow her. "Have we met?"

Sakura turned around, saw who it was, and continued walking. "I do not believe so, Your Highness."

Syaoran walked by next to her and said, "I could've sworn I knew every courtier in the province."

Sakura thought of something quick, "Well, I am visiting a cousin."

"Who?"

"My cousin."

Syaoran replied, "Yes, you said that. Which one?"

"Th-the only one I have, sire." Sakura answered.

"Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?" Syaoran asked, curious.

"No….and yes."

"Well, then, pray, tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon her to learn who you are." Syaoran said, "For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort."

Sakura stopped and turned around to face Syaoran, "The prince has read 'Utopia'?"

"I find it sentimental and dull. I confess, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me." Syaoran replied.

Sakura responded, "I gather you do not converse with many peasants."

Syaoran answered, "Certainly not. No, naturally."

Sakura looked down before starting to walk, "Excuse me, but there is nothing natural about it. A country's character is defined by its 'everyday rustics' as you call them. They are the very legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not-"

Syaoran interrupted and walked in front of her making her stop. "Am I to understand that you find me.…arrogant?"

Sakura stared at him, "Well, you gave one person back their life…but did you even glance at the others?"

Then Sakura passed by him.

"Please, I beg of you. A name. Any name." Syaoran said walking in front of Sakura again.

Sakura sighed, "I fear that the only name to leave you with…is Nadeshiko Soung Kinomoto."

Sakura was walking away, but then Syaoran said, "There now, that wasn't so hard."

"Oh, Syaoran! You're back!"

They were interrupted by Syaoran's mother, Queen Yelen.

"Hello mother."

"The king would like a word with you. Several, in fact." Yelen said.

"He usually does. I shall be right in." Syaoran said, as he looked beside him. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I'll stop there. I hope you like it! I'll ****try**** to update sooner, but I won't make any promises. **

**Ja Ne**

**Yumemiru905**


End file.
